


Seriously just murder my fucking brain

by Pusher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, F/M, Prostitution, Rape, blowjob, honestly i don't give a fuck, probabaly some other shit, writing at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pusher/pseuds/Pusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck it this is the worst thing I could right. This is my personal 9/11. Hundreds of tiny mes all died for writing this in my brain, jumping out of little brain windows and stuff as the organ came down around it. Only this time it actually is an inside job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously just murder my fucking brain

**Author's Note:**

> It's like I fucking wrote this shit and woke up and debated putting this up but did it anyways. You know whatever I sure as fuck ain't afraid of the police right now.

It had been quite a while on the meteor at this point. They had become complacent in the daily routine. Terezi would slink around with a clown, Rose would get intoxicated and harass her girlfriend, Kanaya, who would attempt to wait on her patiently and ponder how she ended up getting stuck in such a relationship. Karkat would be ornery and the mayor would be, well, the mayor.  


Dave would spend most of his time making ebubbles, sending them out into the furthest ring to propagate his wildly successful twitter feed. At least he assumed it was successful, he couldn’t actually tell if anyone read it.  
It was, in fact, one of those times when his sister walked in. Rose had always been a beautiful girl, and aging had just given her figure and form, her god-tier pajamas clinging in all the right spots. Dave had, when they were younger, a slight internet crush on her, although he would never admit that. But the revelation of relation and the years on the meteor had swept those adolescent fantasies away, replaced with the idea of a drunken sister, a sexual tormenter replaced with an intoxicated buffoon. Before her crippling alcoholism Rose had been quite awkward around Dave in person, seemingly uncomfortable about being around him and avoiding him to the best of her abilities. Dave had simply chalked it up to another mind game of hers, to act flustered and embarrassed, try to get his proverbial goat and make him think there was attraction there.  


But time had tempered such thoughts. Besides, Rose was a taken woman, Kanaya and here were a long time item, he wouldn’t dare step on a vampire’s toes. He thought nothing of her standing in his doorway, bottle of booze in one hand and the other draped across the curves of her hips. He didn’t think at all about how she swayed them as she walked in, not yet drunk enough to be falling over. He thought nothing about how she bent over the table he was working at making strange metaphysical memory bubbles, he bust held snug a few inches from his face by nothing but some magical pajama clothes. No, he thought of none of this.  


“sup sis”  


“Dave.”  


“you want something or you just gonna hang here”  


“Yes I do.”  


Rose put the bottle down and straightened her back, rushing her breasts against Dave’s face, distracting him immensely. She briskly walked over to the other side of the table, got down, and ripped open Dave’s pajama pants open.  


“yo what the fuck do you think youre doing” Dave said, his face turning bright red, “you just ruined my pants”  


“You know as well as I do that it will just fix itself as soon as there’s nothing in the way.”  


And with these words Rose took out Dave’s half erect cock and took it into her mouth.  


For the first time in his life Dave was speechless. Here it was, one of his oldest jerk-off fantasies being played out for him. He sat in wonderment, Rose expertly working his shaft, knowing just how to use her tongue and being sure to pay plenty of attention to the head. Dave wondered where she could have possibly learned how to blow someone this well. What guy could she have fooled around with to get this good? Was she just a natural? Why does this feel so wrong?  


Dave couldn’t have known of the day’s long, long past of Rose’s childhood. Days of being homeschooled by her mother, days of going into her room only to be followed in by strange men. She was only 7 when they first took her. Her mother had just completed a lesson when the doorbell rang. He mother exchanged pleasantries with him, a large man of pale complexion. She remembered how nervous and sweaty he was, and the only bit of their conversation that Rose caught was at the very end, as they walked further into the living room.  


“Can I see her before we do this?”  


She remembered how afraid this made her. Who was this strange man coming in who wanted to see her? She was a bright girl; she knew this was no boyfriend of her mother. They treated each other like businessmen. But if he was here on business, why was he interested in her?  


These thoughts raced through her head as he walked up to her, wordlessly bending down to her face level. Her mother stood impassively, martini in hand, her face betraying no emotion. The man stared at her, looked her up and down and even motioned for her to turn around. Without thinking and in fear she complied, after which he nodded approvingly. He stood up and turned to her mother.  


“She’s your kid, isn’t she?”  


This strange question caused her mother to falter, for just a second her face showed some emotion. Sometimes when Rose recalls her face, its anger, other times it’s just regret. The moment was fleeting, and she only responded with “No questions”.  
The man shrugged, passed an envelope to her, and grabbed Rose by the hand. He demanded that she lead him to her room, and in fear Rose looked to her mother for help. Her mother had always been kind and gentle before, why was she letting this man treat her this way? Her mother looked at her with cold eyes and told her to do it.  


The walk to her room was the longest walk of her life.  


When she entered her room, man in tow, her eyes were already filled with tears. The man let go of her hand and closed the door behind them. He took his pants off quickly, revealing his hairy, fat legs.  


“Take your clothes off. Now”  


Rose remember not doing a thing, just standing there crying forever. To her the memory ends there, the rest of the night never continuing. She had long ago blocked out being thrown on her bed, legs forced open and his dick thrust inside of her, the immense pain and the blood, the ruthless way he fucked her. She couldn’t remember how she was flipped on her stomach and her head pushed down as he slapped away from behind, harder and harder. Her memories only include a fuzzy memory of waking up the next morning, long after she had passed up. She was still bleeding down there, her body aching all over.  


But she couldn’t forget everything that happened over the next 6 years. No, she remembers being withdrawn completely from society. She remembers countless men coming through her door. She remembers each and every one treating her like a piece of meat. Even the doctor that was called in to treat her wounds took payment in her body. She had never met a man who treated her any different. Even online, her only escape other than her writing, men only wanted her to give pictures of her or to act out their sexual fantasies. In her head she knew that this was simply the way men were, they wanted sex from women and nothing else.  


So when a girl named Jade introduced her to two boys, John and Dave, she was astounded when they did not immediately begin to sexually harass her. But soon she figured that it was simply them being young boys before puberty, and soon enough they would expect the usual from her. She had long ago become complacent in her life, accepting her status as a toy for men.  


Playing the game, going grimdark, spending time with Dave on the moon going on a suicide mission together, had all made her forget that Dave was not just the Knight of Time, but a boy that would soon grow into a man. That one, long day seemed to replace the life she had before, replacing it with a life of trolls and turtles, of high quests and low consorts with strange monsters. Only the time pent flying through the furthest veil waiting to die with Dave brought any of it back for her. Was he really going to live his life without ever taking women? However he made no move on her. And he never did, even as the survived their suicide and spent a few years together and he grew into a man. She had long ago found comfort in booze and a woman, the motherly Kanaya.  


But they couldn’t cure everything, and soon she found herself watching Dave. For so long she had grown used to pleasuring men, that not doing it made her feel empty and worthless. Pleasing Kanaya wasn’t the same; it missed that feeling of being used. As dirty as it made her feel she found herself wishing Kanaya could make her feel that way, treat her like meat. But she knew the Troll just didn’t have it in her to do that to her, sex would always be a meeting of equals with her.  


But Dave was a man. A repressed man, who she caught staring at her from behind his sunglasses, as if a stare could be hidden from the seer of light. As far as she was aware of, he had never done anything with anyone, certainty never did anything with Jade on her planet, and he never got far enough with Terezi for her. No, she knew he would spend his nights alone in his room, sometimes she would float soundlessly by and listen to him masturbate. He knew he was lonely and horny, she could only not figure why he never took her. He wanted her, why would he not take what he could?  


Eventually, during a late night masturbation session in front of Dave’s door as he did the same, she decided that tomorrow she would just have to present herself to him and finally get what she craved so badly. The next day, with liquid courage in her bloodstream, she went into his room and began to blow him.  


She worked up and down, tasting him and feeling him enter throat. It had been a long time since she had done this, and anxiety made her unable to enjoy it fully. But soon Dave placed his hands on the back of her head, forcing her down. He started to get into the rhythm of it, bucking his hips deep down into her throat. She began to feel that feeling again, the one she had known for so long and had missed dearly. Her pajamas began to get soaked, prompting her to remove the bottoms and place her hand there. She had less experience with masturbation than she would like, and she began to yearn for him to take her fuck her.  


Dave had long since just gone along with this blowjob, accepting that this was indeed happening and that he was enjoying the hell of it, despite how guilty he felt. She was great at this, and he had admitted to himself about 2 minutes ago that he had wanted this for a long time. So when Rose removed her pants and began to finger herself, Dave simply entered the zone. He stopped violently face fucking her and popped his cock out of her mouth, giving her some much needed fresh air. Before she could respond, he pulled her up, turned her around, and bent her over the table.  


There it was. With Rose’s legs spread wide, hands gripping the table, Dave pulled her ass apart slightly to better view it. There it was, the end game of all of man’s achievement, what nearly every man since the dawn of time had spent their entire lives after. A vagina. A real life, honest to god, wet willing and waiting vagina. Dave couldn’t help but press his cock against it, feeling the warmth and wet of it at the opening. Gripping tight on her cheeks, Dave plunged in and finally became a man.  


Rose writhed on the table. This is what she had been waiting for, to be thrown down and taken, fucked hard. She didn’t care if he wasn’t very good at it, his dick felt amazing inside of her. She finally felt full again, finally felt like she was doing what she was supposed to do, what she was born for. She loved getting fucked, she loved every moment of every dick in every hole, every time someone came inside of her and every time she had been covered in cum. She wished this moment, this perfect moment of sin and pleasure would never have to end, but Dave was young, inexperienced. He was not long inside of her before he came.  


Dave cumming inside of her was the single greatest moment of his life. He was in complete bliss, every fantasy and feeling for his sister finally able to be let out in one glorious moment. He felt her grind and reach down to make herself cum, her body tensing up and her moaning like a dog in heat before his boner finally went down and he exited her. She stood up shakily, eyes half open, mouth agape, semen dripping down her thighs. He had never seen a more beautiful sight. Before he could think, he blurted out “I love you”.  


Rose panicked. Love? He was in love with her? How could a man love a women? Had she been wrong all this time? Did she just make her brother think that she was in love with him?  


All she could say was “Oh fuck”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for existing


End file.
